The invention relates to gas turbine engines, and more particularly to a seal disposed between engine modules.
Gas turbine engines operate according to a continuous-flow, Brayton cycle. A compressor section pressurizes an ambient air stream, fuel is added and the mixture is burned in a central combustor section. The combustion products expand through a turbine section where bladed rotors convert thermal energy from the combustion products into mechanical energy for rotating one or more centrally mounted shafts. The shafts, in turn, drive the forward compressor section, thus continuing the cycle. Gas turbine engines are compact and powerful power plants, making them suitable for powering aircraft, heavy equipment, ships and electrical power generators. In power generating applications, the combustion products can also drive a separate power turbine attached to an electrical generator.
For ease of assembly, gas turbine engines are typically designed in sections typically called modules. Each section is comprised of various components. The modules are then assembled together at the engine level. W-seals, feather, and/or dog-bone seals are typically used between modules to seal the modules against ingestion gas flow from a main gas flow path of the gas turbine engine. However, these seals utilize a firm contacting interface that imparts a relatively large load on the modules in the axial direction to accomplish the sealing.